Criminal
by SabiGirls
Summary: For as long as Rhia Case could remember, Jax Teller was the love of her life. One mistake in the middle of the night caused her heart to shatter. Now she's back with a newfound confidence & ready to fend off Jax. Easier said then done.
1. Chapter 1

Even when I was 8, I could tell Jax Teller was the love of my life. I didn't have to be his for him to be mine. But that stupid Tara was always with him, giggling at the jokes that came from the joke book _I_ had given him for his birthday. Even though he was 2 years older than me, I loved him with all my heart. Well as much of a heart an 8 year old could have. Sadly, he was in love with Tara Knowles and I hated her for it.

As the years went by, I got glasses & braces while Tara got boobs & the perfect smile (dimples and all). Amazing how the universe can screw you over huh? Jax finally grabbed his balls and asked her out. But I wasn't the only Case sister to be utterly devastated by this news. My sister Wendy would always stand in front of the mirror and just ask, "What does she have that I don't?"

My father ditched us when I was twelve and Wendy was thirteen. My ma decided that Darby could help her ease the pain & shot up whenever she got a 'headache'. After three months, my godparents decided it was time to take me and my younger brother, Jason, in. Wendy was infuriated that I just left so easily but if I hadn't, I would've gone down the same path she did. I still loved her so I gave her half of my paycheck from TM, where I was mechanic in training. The amount of pride I took in that puny title is crazy.

Before my ma became a crack-whore, she was a beautifully thin brunette with high cheekbones and curves that could stop traffic. Clay Morrow was her best friend's husband and her god-brother so to say they were close would be an understatement. Gemma never said anything about Clay's one friendship with a woman because she knew not even my crazy ma would be stupid enough to go and try and take Gemma Teller's man. Nope. My ma was crazy but not that crazy.

As for me? Well, the age of fifteen rolled around and Gemma decided I needed to redo my image. At least I think that's what she meant to say. What she actually said was very... dirty to say the least. She introduced me to a comb and hair spray along with the push up bra & low rider jeans. When I showed up at TM the next morning, I had expected Jax to notice more then my braces and glasses disappearing. But when Tara got a couple of highlights, it was like it was like she had just told him that she won the lottery. He smiled and kissed her, and then dragged her back to the clubhouse while I watched from my spot next to Ope. Everyone knew I was in love with him, except for Jax that is.

A couple of years later, Tara did the unexpected and left Jax broken hearted. He looked like a bum for days afterwards. Opie rented him every action movie BlockBuster had and just dropped them on Jax's bed [along with some smokes, a whole case of Budweiser, & some Playboys]. I just did what I had to do. I applied to schools all over California & eventually got into nine out of the ten I applied to. Choosing the one closest to Charming, I started packing up for USC. The MC obviously couldn't let me go without some huge going away party. Oh no, that would be impossible. Jason, who was a Prospect for the club at the time, was up to his neck in croweaters & loving every minute of it. It was at this party that I made the biggest mistake of my life.

I slept with Jax Teller.

Yup. Now why was this such a bad thing? Well, for the next two weeks Jax avoided & ignored me unless interacting with me was absolutely crucial. Now, I wasn't expecting flowers, chocolates, & a candlelit dinner okay? Just, I don't know, maybe some smiles, normal conversations, compliments. But no. He had to be a total douchebag and ignore me completely. So when it came time to leave, I left for real. I didn't even come home for the breaks or for summer or nothing. All because of that idiot, Jax Teller. If it wasn't for Wendy's dumb-ass, I would still be in LA, living my happy life.

But this is Charming we're talking about. Even if Wendy hadn't overdosed while pregnant, I would've come back anyways. Everybody knows that Charming, California is addictive. No one can stay away for very long.

So here I was, driving down the empty road towards the small little, MC-run town at the crack of dawn. The rising sun was sending unwanted rays of light into my Mustang & I dropped the roof, the wind blowing through my brown hair. Seeing the all-too familiar sign that read, 'Welcome to Charming.', I knew that I was home.


	2. Chapter 2

The automatic doors of the hospital flew open as I ran in, ready to find my sister and knock her the fuck out with my knuckle ring. A present from Gemma that I had never gone a day without. It had two little spikes on it & a little diamond in the middle. It took up two fingers and usually kept the weirdos at bay. Looking around, I spotted Gemma sitting by a door, her cell phone in her hand.

"Gemma!" I shouted and ignored the dirty looks different people gave me. My 'mother' looked up and I smiled, running over to her and engulfing her in a tight hug. She immediately returned it, laughing a little at my enthusiasm. This woman right here was the closest thing I had to a mother after my real ma practically gave up on me & my siblings. She pulled away from me and looked me up and down.

"Rhi, I am never bringing you to a MC party. You're gonna get attacked just for these." Grabbing my tits, she felt them a little. "Are these fake? They don't feel fake."

"No Gem, they're not fake. All natural." I said, motioning towards my entire body. The look on her face practically screamed, 'Yeah right!'. Looking towards the room she had been sitting in front of, I sighed. "Is she in there?"

Nodding, Gemma opened the door and let me into the small hospital room where my sister looked very weak. Sitting down in the chair next to her bed, I kicked the bed with as much force I could without causing her to fall out of the bed. When she turned her now open eyes towards me, I saw her instantly relax. Big mistake.

"Rhia. When did you get here?" She asked, attempting to sit up. I shrugged and continued to look at her with an blank look on my face.

"This morning I guess. After Gemma called me to tell me that my crack whore of a sister went and shot up while she was pregnant with Jax Teller's baby. As if that baby wasn't already gonna have some medical problems but then you had to go and have early labor just to add to his problems. While you walk away without a single scratch." By now I was standing up and my ring was pressed up against her neck, the spikes lightly touching her skin. "You know what? After you get out of here, you're gonna check yourself into a motherfuckin' rehab center and you're gonna stay there until all of the crack is out of your system. Then you're not gonna come back. Maybe you can move to New York or Miami or some place. But you're sure as hell not staying here m'kay?" Backing away from her, I walked towards the door. Turning to look at her, I shot her a fake smile. "Love ya, sis. Feel better."

The minute I walked out of the room, I came face to face with none other than Tara Knowles. Damn, she looked tired. Her look of surprise when she saw me was enough to make me smirk. Waving at her a little, I kissed Gemma goodbye.

"You weren't allowed in there!" Tara said after her moment of shock. Smiling at her, I shrugged.

"I'm family remember. Blood." Walking towards the elevator, I pressed the down button. When the elevator opened, who else to be standing in the elevator but Jaxon Teller. Coughing a little, I pulled my long brown hair into a messy bun and stepped into the elevator. Maybe he didn't recognize me. Or he was still ignoring me. He stepped out of the elevator but not before turning towards me and looked me directly in the eyes as the door to the elevator closed.

Oh, yeah. He definitely recognized me.

* * *

><p>My Mustang screeched into the parking lot of the garage &amp; I loved it. I was never one for safe driving. Taking up two parking spaces, I stepped out of the black convertible &amp; pulled my shorts up my hips a little. I moved towards the trunk &amp; grabbed all of my duffel bags that I had placed there. Crossing the street, I entered the MC clubhouse &amp; was met with the sight of Half-Sack showing everyone his nuts.<p>

"Ew. Dude, that's grody." I said, placing my sunglasses on my head & walking into the main room. Dropping my bags on the floor, I waited a beat. Jason recognized me first & ran towards me, picking me up and spinning me around.

"Rhia! When did you get here?" He asked excitedly. The minute he said Rhia, everyone surrounded me and started talking at once.

"Woah boys! Calm down!" Walking over to the bar, I grabbed a cold Budweiser and popped open the bottle. Taking a long gulp, I let out a satisfied sigh and smiled at them. "I drove down from LA this morning. Gemma called me at ten to tell me about Wendy." They nodded and I sat down on the bar, settling my feet on one of the stools.

"Hey! Get your ass the fuck off my bar!" Came Clay's deep voice from the hallway. Turning my head towards him and setting my bottle on the bar, I grinned and jumped down, running to hug him. Even when my dad _was _around, Clay acted like more of a father than Victor Case ever did. Just like Jason, he picked me and spun me around before setting me down on the floor again. "What the fuck happened to the boob-less, ass-less Rhia that left home 5 years ago? Can she come back? Cuz this girl looks like someone Tig would bang."

"Hell yeah!" Tig shouted from his place on the couch where he was cradling a cup full of whiskey. I laughed and hit Clay's chest.

"She's still here. Except she grew up." Smiling, I jutted my chin towards the hallway that held the dorm rooms. "It still there?" I asked, indicating my old dorm room. Before I went off to LA, I had started staying in the clubhouse so as to try to get closer to Jax. That didn't work out the exact way I had wanted it to. Clay nodded and grinned, letting me go.

Dumping my bags on the bed, I walked over to the vanity & looked over the old pictures. There was the one of me, Ope, & Jax at the carnival. We had all squeezed into the photo booth & took crazy pictures. I laughed at the first one where I was pulling on Ope's then goatee. I silently wondered if it had grown at all. Pulling off my flip flops & slipping into my combats, I walked back out into the clubhouse. Stopping in the hallway in front of the wall with all the mugshots. Pulling out my wallet, I found my own mugshot and smirked. My hair been in the same bun it was in now with a couple of dirt scrapes along my face. I was yelling at the cameraman with my middle finger up and the slate in my other hand.

Jason appeared next to me & laughed at my photo. "Damn sis. You really know how to take a picture!" I playfully shoved him before walking out into the main room, smiling at everybody and taking a seat on one of the bar stools. Handing Clay the picture, he laughed & ruffled my hair a little bit.

"This is being framed & put up on the wall. I don't care if you're not a Son. You're close enough." He declared, handing the picture to Half-Sack, who ran off to find a frame.

"Thanks Clay. Well, I've got to go to your's and help unpack the groceries Gem left me." I said, hopping down and walking towards the door. "I'm not even here a couple of hours & she's already got me workin'." I muttered that last part and crossed the street to my car. Just as I was pulling out of the driveway, Jax was pulling in. Keeping my sunglasses on & letting my hair out, I drove right past him without a second look.

* * *

><p>Well? What do you guys think? Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that recognize other then Rhia :)  
>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday when I finally got around to seeing Donna. Now Donna is a bit different then the others. Sure Gemma chewed my ass out for just disappearing for almost ten years but Donna was gonna chew my ass out &amp; feed it to the pigeons okay? Running a hand through my hair, I walked out of my dorm, fresh out the shower. Wearing a pair of shorts again, I had grabbed the nearest pair of combats &amp; a home-made cropped SAMCRO t-shirt. I literally looked like I just threw on whatever was close by. Singing under my breath, I walked into the main area and smiled at Bobby &amp; Tig.<p>

"Hey boys. What's up?" I asked, grabbing a piece of bacon from Bobby's plate. He gave me a dirty look and I just chuckled.

"My cock." Tig replied, smiling at me and continuing to read the sports section. Laughing again, I waved him away. Bobby looked up and smiled at me this time. "What Elvis?"

"I missed your laugh sweetheart." Rolling my eyes, I got up & kissed his hairy cheek. Tig jutted his cheek out, as if I was going to give him a cheek. Smacking his cheek lightly, I walked away and towards the kitchen where a plate of scrambled eggs & bacon strips waited for me. Popping some bagels into the toaster, I set to work on the dishes in the sink.

"You don't have to do those Rhia! Half-Sack'll take care of 'em." I ignored Tig as I usually do and continued to wash the plenty of dishes in the sink. I had always felt bad for the prospects who to do all this bullshit work the guys left for them, probably because I watched Opie & Jax experience it first hand. The front door of the clubhouse opened & light flooded through as Jax stepped in.

_Speak of the devil._

Leaving a couple of dishes in the sink for Half-Sack, I grabbed my plate of food, & bagels and walked into the main area. Jax was standing at Bobby & Tig's booths, talking to them. As I got closer, I heard the conversation they were having.

"Hey Bobby? Is there anything you wanted to mention to me? Like a certain person being in town?" Jax asked, leaning down on the table and staring at the two older men carefully. Clearing my throat to make my presence known, I slid into the booth and smiled up at the blonde-headed man in front of me.

"Oh no need Jackson. I'll tell you myself. I'm back in town and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be here a while." Taking a bite of my bagel, I winked up at him and sat back. Bobby and Tig sat there, not knowing what to do about the obvious tension in the area. I lifted my leg so it was bent and pressed up against my chest while holding Jax's gaze.

"Why are you back?" He asked, sliding into the booth and effectively pushing Tig so he was sitting directly across from me.

"My sister, your ex-wife, just got admitted into the hospital after having your child prematurely and overdosing. Now, what kind of sister would I be if I didn't show up to help her through this rough time?" My voice, heavy with sarcasm, was slightly muffled as I shoveled a forkful of eggs into my mouth.

"Oh, so you show up when she's near death but not for her wedding? Yeah, sister of the year you are." My eyes narrowed as my grip on the metal fork in my right hand tightened.

"You _know_ why I never showed up to that wedding. If you don't then you're just as oblivious as everyone else thinks you are." Getting up and starting to take my plate back to the kitchen, Jax grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. He stood up and we stood eye to eye. Never in my life had I been more happy for being 5'9'' then at this moment. Steely pools of blue met my hazel eyes and I had to hold back a shudder.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean Rhia?" He asked, his grip not loosening one bit on my wrist.

"It _means_ Jackson, that since I was eight years old I have been utterly and hopelessly in love with you. Then you go and shatter all that within a one hour period that was followed by weeks of deadly silence. I gave you everything that night Jax and you just threw it back in my face when you treated me like just any other croweater in the crowd. Watching you marry my sister was just gonna add insult to injury." Shaking my wrist loose and tearing my eyes away from his speechless expression, I quickly marched away from him and into the kitchen. Biting back a sob and blinking away the hot tears that had formed in my eyes, I threw my plate into the sink and pulled my keys from my pocket.

"Rhiannon! Rhia! Come back here!" Jax shouted after me as I stomped my way across the street and towards TM where my car was currently parked. Unlocking it, I slid in and put down the roof. He was just making his way across the street when I slid my sunglasses on and turned the car engine on. "You never told me any of that!" He exclaimed as he finally reached my side of the car.

"Well, if you weren't so blinded by the other brunette in your life then you would've noticed now wouldn't ya?" Flipping my hair over my shoulder and putting the car in reverse, I took off towards Linette Houser's real estate office. If I was gonna be in town for a while, I needed a place to live and it didn't look like Jax was gonna move outta the clubhouse anytime soon.

As strong as I am, living with him was gonna get harder everyday. The sooner I was away from him, the better.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm an awful updater and now I can only beg for your forgiveness. Next chapter includes Rhia seeing Abel for the first time, visiting Wendy again, and a very EVENTFUL encounter with the infamous Tara Knowles. <strong>

**Stay tuned, I promise to update if you promise to review.**


End file.
